


Doctors Also Need Help

by LokixTony



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Doctor Loki, Doctor/Patient, Eventual Relationships, Happy Ending, Hidden Feelings, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Laufey - Freeform, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki is a good person, Loki works too hard, Loki/Tony - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Rape, Romance, Sex, Therapy, Tired Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 17:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokixTony/pseuds/LokixTony
Summary: Loki is a Therapist with an amazing reputation for helping people, but who gives therapy to the greatest therapist around?
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 53





	1. The Longest Day

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose, It had been a very long day. He was sat in his office of a highrise building where he was part of the most well-known therapists known in America. He was the best of the best and he was exhausted.  
The day had been filled with his usual clients who didn't seem to want to help themselves but because they were rich or kids of rich parents he couldn't say no or his reputation and work would be finished. This was the parents fobbing their unruly child off to him for a few hours so they could get some peace. 

He was going over a patent's file, a new one at that. The man was called Antony Stark and from what he read he had myriad issues. depression, anxiety, BPD (borderline personality disorder), unofficially diagnosed with autism among other things such as phobias of; the dark and people.  
He supposed this was why he was late, having to deal with getting here would be extremely stressful. Loki had no idea of the guy would even turn up but he had paid for the next few sessions so he was hopeful.

Around a half-hour later finally the door creaked open and he looked up to see a man in his 40's peeking his head around the door. He looked so timid and fragile Loki dared not move an inch for fear of making him run. He gave him a small smile sitting back in his chair trying to appear as un-intimidating as he could knowing that a therapist was always going to seem that way to the patient. To his relief, Antony stepped inside and shut the door, though he stayed right next to it and watched him carefully.  
Loki slowly got up and walked to the pitcher of water and pouring a drink for Antony offering it to him.  
Antony took it with shaking hands and sipped it, the cool water felt so good as he had run to get there after having a panic attack about going.

"Antony Stark?" he asked softly. 

Antony nodded clutching the now empty glass tightly. He hadn't looked up once since entering but that was normal at the start for therapy. Often patients were very shy.

"Would you like to sit down?" he asked gesturing to the soft cotton couch that was beautiful ebony green with soft black pillows. Antony eyed it a little hesitantly.

"You do not have to, it's ok if you would prefer to stand." 

Antony nodded and so Loki sat on the couch himself "First I would like to ask you how you would like to be addressed, What should I call you?" he asked his hands folded in his lap in an opening way. He noticed how the man seemed confused and shocked at this. 

"You understand my question?" he asked Antony who nodded.

"No one has asked me before," he said so quietly that if you hadn't been listening you would have missed it. 

"Well, I respect my patents. I am not going to call you anything you do not wish to," he said smiling a little trying to put him at ease.

"Tony," he said simply before looking around the rest of the room.

"Alright so Tony, that is what I will call you," he said.  
"Feel free to look around, take a look at anything you want," he said.

Things patents couldnt look at like other patents files and such were all stored on the computer and locked away safely.  
Loki had a lot of books that he had collected over the years. He was an avid reader especially on anything to do with the mind. However, he also enjoyed history and learning about different cultures.  
Loki loved to learn, it kept his mind busy and less likely to think about....other things. 

Tony nodded and walked around the room that was lit with soft lights and some candles. Loki had a little cactus called Ami (named by AlwaysWithEntropy) sat on an end table by the couch. Behind on a shelf that housed some of his books there was record player. He rarely got to use it but some patients seemed to enjoy it and find it relaxing to have music on. Loki preferred records to music on the computer and only used the computer that was in his office. Sure he had a laptop at home but hardly turned it on.

Tony ran his hand over the many books and studied the record player intensely, it seemed like he had never seen one before.

"If you like I can play some music?" Loki asked watching him. 

Tony nodded and backed away as Loki walked over. Loki knew it would take a while for Tony to feel at ease around him so he didn't take it personally.  
He chose something gentle and instrumental and couldnt help but smile seeing Tony at awe of how the record player worked.  
The music started to play and Loki sat back down letting Tony stand there his eyes closed just listening to the music. Often with Therapy, it was all about the patent guiding themselves and working at their own pace. The therapist was there to guide them when they needed it. 

After a while of just listening to the music Toy finally came over to Loki and sat on the edge of the sofa still clutching the empty glass as if his life depended on it. 

"So Tony how has your day been?" he asked starting with simple things now he had him sat down. 

Tony could only shrug, he hadn't done much today like most days. He had shut himself away in his little flat and slept through most of it.

"hmmm well, how we start with what you did when you first got up today?" Loki asked.

"I made my bed," he said softly looking down even more as if ashamed.

"That's good, and what bed covers do you have?" he asked.

"Red with yellow stars on" he replied.

"That sounds nice," Loki said and thinking it somehow suited the timid man having something a little more childlike than boring adult ones.  
"So what did you do after this? did you get something to eat?" he asked.

Tony nodded "I had some coffee and porridge." he said.

"That sounds nice," Loki replied and saw that Tony was eyeing his hands.  
"Tony?" he asked, "what is it?" 

"Why.....why aren't you taking notes?" he asked.

"Right now it's not important to. I can remember it all so do not worry. it's more important that I pay attention to you." Loki replied.

He saw that Tony gave a weak smile at this which was encouraging. h continued with guiding Tony through his day. Tony revealed that he had taken apart his watch and put it back together again. He could learn from taking part and seeing a lot better than listening and reading. Tony had a photographic memory that was clear and was hands-on as well.

Just as Tony was telling him how he had repaired the watch in great detail there was a bang from outside which made Loki mentally groan. Whatever it was had now terrified Tony who he had managed to calm enough to sit on the couch with him, whom now had scurried off into a corner of the room and was shaking like a leaf. 

Loki got up from the couch and slowly made his way over to Tony and stopped crouching before him but keeping a respectful distance.  
"It's ok Tony, you are safe here ok. Nothing can harm you." Loki said softly.

Tony shook his head shrinking ore into the corner. Loki sighed running a hand through his hair and closed his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts.  
He frowned when he felt a hand on his head and patting him like he was a dog that had done well.  
He opened his eyes and realised it was Tony's hand, he looked at Tony with a confused look on his face.

"Doctor is Tired," Tony said softly and stroked Loki's hair.  
Loki opened his mouth to say something but didn't. Tony was right he was very tired but he couldnt let that stop him working. He had to help those that came to him before his own needs were met. That's what he always thought.

"You're very perceptive Tony yes I am but do not worry yourself with that." he said, "What matters is you."

Tony shook his head "Doctor tired, go to bed." 

"hmmm I would love to Tony but I am not going to cut your session short just for my own needs," Loki replied.

Tony continued to stroke Loki's hair and Loki knew this was not professional. There shouldn't be contact with patents but it seemed like stroking his hair was helping Tony feel at ease and to be honest it was doing the same for Loki.  
Loki sighed and rubbed his face before looking up at Tony again "Why don't we sit back on the couch and talk. that would be comfier."  
Tony nodded and walked to the couch with him and continued to tell Loki about how he repaired the watch and showed him it.

"You are very talented Tony you know this right?" Loki asked holding the watch and looking at it.  
He just got a head shake from Tony.

"Tony you are, for all the books I read and all my certificates I couldnt begin to know how to do such things," he said hanging it back to him. 

"Thank you," Tony replied shyly but smiled all the same and Loki had the feeling it had bee a long time since he had any compliment or ever.

The session had come to an end then and so Loki made sure that Tony had the right time for his next one "Next time if you wish to bring in something you have done in the week you are proud of." Loki said as he saw Tony out.  
Tony nodded and reached up to stroke Loki's hair again "Doctor sleep now." he said before leaving.

Loki smiled tiredly and went back to his desk to type up the mental notes he had been taking. he then packed up his things and locked up the office leaving waving to the receptionist an elderly lady who was named Frigga. She had been there for what seemed like forever, she certainly had been since Loki got his office there.  
She smiled and waved back "you've been working too hard again dear." she said waving him over to the desk.  
Loki rolled his eyes and walked over and was presented with a brown paper bag that contained some homemade hotpot.  
"Frigga you really shouldn't have, I can feed myself," he said but took it gratefully anyway.  
"I know, I know but you are so skinny and I know you forget to eat," she said. The lady was so kind to him and Loki had the feeling she was like this because he reminded her of her son she had lost. 

"Thank you for this. I would have just bout some Chinese from the local otherwise," he said already smelling the wonderful food.  
"Yes and that isn't good for you," she said. 

Loki smiled at her and said goodbye before going to the car park and driving him.  
When he finally got in Loki set the hotpot down in the kitchen and went to take a shower groaning as he felt the wonderful hot water hit his tense muscles.

After his shower, he changed int some sweatpants and t-shirt and put the food in the oven to heat up again and poured some wine for himself just flipping through the tv he had but hardly watched. it was little second-hand one he had bout not caring for these high-end HD things. 

He enjoyed the food as always and ended up falling asleep on the couch tv still humming In the background.  
Living alone he had no one to tell him to go to bed so he ended up sleeping on the couch again.

[](https://picsart.com/i/image-art-fanart-drawing-digitalart-illustration-loki-sadly-257367168000202)

via PicsArt 

Alexandra Ovsyankina


	2. I'll protect You Little One

The week was long and boring. Loki saw ll his usual clients who once there either didn't say a word or just spat insults him telling him that they would rather be anywhere else but here. He was so tempted to just yell at them to fuck off then but he couldn't do that. One it was not professional and two he hated abuse towards anyone even though they often gave him abuse. He would also never report anything taking it and just burying the hurt deep down. He had been doing this for so long now that he had become very good at it and now in his adult working life that skill was helpful. 

After a particularly demanding day of being shouted at, not having patients show up or show up drunk he was finally able to go home. I was late and dark outside and many people were getting drunk or high. Loki drove down a road not far from his apartment and frowned were heard some particularly loud shouting and laughing then a whimper. That whimper could only have come from an animal. He pulled up and got out following the sounds and finally down a side ally from some kebab shop he saw a group of rowdy men in their mid 20's all surrounding a small dog who was cowering in a corner. 

"Look at the rat!" one laugh and kicked it making it whimper again and try to back away to no avail being that he was against a wall. 

"it's so ugly no wonder it got thrown out!" another said and threw something at it. 

Loki glared not being able to stand for this. He walked over not thinking of his wellbeing because that never mattered, at least not to him. he finally got to them and pushed them aside standing before the dog and fixed them with his best death glare. 

"You vile beings, how can you harm a defenceless animal!" he spat.

the guys just laughed and one whom he assumed was the ring leader stepped up closer to him getting in his face.  
"Oh, yer and what are you gunna do? you're so skinny I could snap you in half." he sneered and spat in Loki's face. 

Loki closed his eyes momentarily and took a deep breath not wanting to rise to the bait.  
"Leave it alone and nothing will happen, you've had to much to drink go home," he said calmly, though inside he wanted to just punch the guy in the face.

Again the leader laughed and the other whood him on.  
"Wow, that's some spirit you have there considering I could end you right now. Are you sure you wanna do this?" he jeered before they all started to lay into him.

Loki stayed still hold the shaking dog close for another minute before he uncurled himself though kept a protective hold on the dog.  
He looked down at it with worry, he knew it would have internal injuries from what the louts had been doing, and could also see surface wounds as well.

"Hey little fella it's ok now they've gone," he said softly.  
The dog whimpered still and moved closer to him scared. 

"don't you worry I will take care of you," he said and slowly got up holding the pup in his arms. He winced feeling pain in his ribs and stomach where the lads had been kicking him. He also knew he would get a black eye and had cuts over his face. But he didn't care at that moment. He needed to get the dog to a vet. He just hoped they were still open at this time.  
finally, he found one that was open for emergency hours and headed in.

"I found a group of drunk guys beating this dog up, I think he has internal injuries as well," he said as walked to the desk. 

The lady at reception nodded I will call the vet right now to help but you need to be as well." she said.

Loki shook his head firmly "No I am not leaving him. I promised I wouldn't." he said.  
The receptionist smiled at this realizing there was no changing his mind she made the call to the back and a minute later the vet came out.

"So you found him being beaten up on the streets is that right?" he asked as he did a primary check.

"Yes, I was driving home from work and saw them beating the poor thing," he said biting his lip that was already broken hearing the pup cry and burry it's face in his arms. 

"come with me, bring him through," he said ad lead the way to the room he did most of the work in.

The vet examined him more and said he would have to do emergency surgery but there would be a charge for it later. "Do you know who it belongs to?" he asked as he prepped the dog for surgery.  
"No, I think it was abandoned he didn't have a collar or anything," he said stroking the dogs head looking at it sadly.  
"I will pay for the surgery and I will take him in, I can't leave him to go somewhere I don't know," he said feeling very protective of the dog, it reminded him greatly of Tony whom he was seeing the next day for another therapy session. 

The vet smiled at this "You are a very kind man to do this." he said "ok he's fully out now you will have to leave so I can do the work." he said "I promise to call you in as soon as its over." he said seeing the hesitation in Loki's face.  
He nodded and left sitting in the waiting room. It took nearly two hours in which time Loki paced up and down not caring that he wasn't helping his injuries. 

finally, the vet came out saying that he could come in "he's doing well, you got to him just in time. It's going to be long recovery process but he will mend he's still young so he's got that on his side." he said. "Now I hear you refused to get yourself check over not wanting to leave the dog alone. Why don't you let me examine you? I may be a vet but I still know what I'm doing." he said.  
Loki finally agreed and sat on the exam table. The vet told him that he was lucky they didn't break his ribs, they were just badly bruised and he should take it easy for a few days. He also cleaned up and stitched the cuts.  
"alright now make sure the little fella takes this medication each day ok." he said "oh and you need to fill out a form at the reception now that you are adopting him," he added.  
Loki nodded and left with the dog still drowsy from the meds so he decided to carry him.  
He filled out all the paperwork and decided on calling him Gandalf because he had grey fur just like the wizard from LOTR's hair was.

When they finally got home he made sure Gandalf was comfy on the sofa and went to make him some soft food of mashed up veg and such knowing that dogs could eat it and well he didn't have dog food. He knew Gandalf was unlikely to eat much but he needed to get something into him so he fed Gandalf the food slowly crouched before him on the sofa quietly encouraging him and smiled to himself, Yes definitely like Tony.

The next day Loki ended up only having Tony turn up, the two others who he saw normally on this day didn't bother to and didn't even do him the courtesy of calling to cancel. However, he was kind of glad because he had Gandalf with him not wanting to leave the pup alone and he didn't think it would be good for him to have people shouting around him.

Loki was sat on the sofa jut stroking Gandalf who had curled up in his lap when Tony entered timid nad quiet just like before.

Loki smiled at him and pat the couch for Tony to come and sit down "Hey there Tony. Why don't you come to say hello to Gandalf." he said.

Tony looked at Gandalf with such an adoring look and walked over sitting down he watched Gandalf dose lazily in Loki's lap. 

"Is he your dog?" he asked.

"He is now, I found him last night being beaten up by some drunk lad and managed to rescue him. He had to have surgery and they couldn't find an owner so I've adopted him." Loki said.  
"You can stroke him if you want," he said and smiled seeing Tony more than happy to. It was now that Tony saw the cuts and the black eye that Loki had and gave a small gasp.

"Doctor is hurt! did the bad men hurt you as well?" he asked his hand tracing the stitches.

"I protected Gandalf when they wanted to keep beating him up so I got injured myself but don't worry I'll be ok," he said.  
He grinned when Gandalf got up and climbed into Tony's lap curling up he dozed off again.

"See he knows your a good person," Loki said happy to see Tony was more relaxed today.

They started talking about things after this. tony showed Loki that he had found a camera and fixed it. It was an old polaroid and Tony had even taken a few pictures. The pictures were of people outside on the street ad some of his flat that was very small.

"you are very talented Tony. These pictures are very thoughtful as well," he said going through them. 

"you file it says you are scared of people yet you take these lovely photos and have managed to come here," he said.

Tony bit his lip looking down stroking Gandalf.  
"They aren't near me and you...." he said shrugging at the last part. Tony couldn't explain why he was not so scared to be here around Loki.

"I notice that the pictures are all women though. why is that?" he asked handing them back. 

"Women are safer they....." he trailed off his hands shaking a bit.

"it's ok to take your time," Loki said encouragingly. 

Tony took some deep breaths "woman do not hit me." he said finally and buried his face in Gandalfs fur who reached around and licked Tony comfortingly.  
Loki frowned at this so Tony was afraid of men specifically. Did something happen to him that was done by a man?

"Tony, do you want to keep going?" he asked ad got a head shake seeing that Tony's shoulders were shaking he could tell Tony was crying. 

"ok we won't discuss any more of that today then," he said handed tony some tissues to wipe his face and some water as now Tony had the hiccups. 

When Tony finally calmed they continued to talk but not about such heavy things.  
"I want to give you some homework to do this week if that's ok Tony?" he asked and was glad when Tony agreed.

"Take this book and pen and write down anything that comes into your head this week. It doesn't matter what it is, even if it seems silly and mundane write it down. you can even draw if you want. just express what's in your head please." Loki said handing him a soft fluff bright fed book he had bout for him.  
Tony stroked the soft fur and hugged it.

"Doctor is a brave man, he risked his life to save another," Tony said before he got ready to leave.  
Loki smiled and bowed his head "No I'm not I'm foolish and just can't stand to see another hurt." he said.

Tony pat and stroked Loki's hair again before he left this would become quite the habit for Tony. He liked that the doctor let him and he could see that the doctor had a lot on his mind as well but being the kind man he was wasn't letting it show through or taking time off for himself rather dedicating his time to his work and those he was treating.

He waved goodbye to Loki and left hurrying home as fast as he could clutching the book close.  
When he finally got in he immediately changed his clothes not wanting to smell of the outside world and sat on the couch to write in the book. He already had many things whirling around his head. He ended up writing four pages of things and fell asleep hugging the book. That night he dreamt of Loki and Gandalf.

[](https://imgur.com/zavaP9H)

Image belongs to https://turntofactsmyfantasies.tumblr.com/ 


	3. One and the Same

_Footsteps echoed in the darkness and a high pitched scraping rang out followed by a deep cruel laugh. A young boy coward in a corner shaking and arms wrapped around himself. His eyes darted to the faint outline of a door in the darkness as it creaked open. A figure stood in the doorway towering over him. the boy shook his head shuffling back more and more as the figure advanced down the stairs towards him. _

_"you've been a naughty naughty boy and you must be punished." the man said. He stopped before the boy and sneered at him, he took another step forward and spat on the boy who dared not protest._

_He then started to hit him with a paddle that had old rusted nails attached laughing as he did so. _

_The boy cried out in pain which earned him more hits and harder this time. _

_"It seems you aren't getting the message." the vile man said again spitting. _

_"Well then you know what you have to do." he said and picked the boy up turning him and ripping the clothes off him pulling his pants down "Now suck," he said holding the black locks in his tight grasp and shoved his dick into the boy's mouth. _

_this went on until the man came into the boy's mouth forcing him to swallow. "Pathetic, you are such a worthless piece of shit," he said._

_the poor kid was sobbing and shaking trying not to throw up from the taste and smell of semen. it was awful, it tasted like rotting egg and vinegar. _

_"Turn around" the man demanded and when the raven-haired boy shook his head knowing what would follow if he did the man got a lot angrier and slapped him sending him flying to the ground. He then pulled him up by the back of his head and held him there while he proceeded to fuck him raw until he bled and had cum dribbling from his ass. _

_"Don't you dare try and take food without my permission again!" the man shouted pushing the boy back into the corner. He pulled his pants up and left slamming the door shut to the dark cold basement._

As the door slammed Loki woke with a start shaking like a leaf and sweating breathing heavily. It had been some time since he had dreamt of that part of his life. why now then? What had triggered such memories he had spent so much effort on pushing deep down into his subconscious. 

He got up and walked out of his bedroom to the kitchen to make himself some tea to try and calm down. It was 1 am and he wasn't meant to be in office until 8 am. 

After making some tea he sat on the couch and put the tv on just to have some type of noise in the background as he sat thinking about the dream.

"He's gone now he can't get you." he kept trying to reassure himself though it didn't help that much. 

he tried to distract himself with a book and it worked for an hour or so. When he couldnt concentrate anymore sighed and put the book down and put his head between his hands feeling so sick, he could still taste it that rotten stuff. He then got up hurriedly and rushed to the bathroom to throw up the tea he had drank earlier and then just bile from his empty stomach. 

he sat on the cold tile floor silently crying hating how weak he was being, even with no one around to see, he felt so ashamed. Finally half an hour later he got up and went back to the living room where he just sat on the sofa staring at the tv that was still talking rubbish knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now.

It soon came time to get ready for work and so he pulled himself up and got ready putting on his best face to hide what had happened earlier. He had had to rearrange his session with Tony to an early morning one and just hoped Tony didn't see how tired and sick was feeling but the man was very good at seeing things, especially it seems with him. They seemed to gel well, a connection he couldn't place.

when he got to the office he just ignored anyone who tried to talk to him and went straight to the office. Frigga, of course, saw this and worried for him trying to talk to him but he rushed into his office without a word. He sighed sitting at his desk and ran his hands over his face and through his hair already so tired he felt like he could just dose of right there which he did his head slumping onto his arms on the desk. Gandalf made himself at home in the doggy bed he had now along with with a water bowl , food bowl and a few toys and started to much on a bone. 

He only woke when he felt a hand on his head and jumped awake, this, of course, bringing back that dream again.

"Doctor why are you sleeping," Tony asked softly stood before him genuine concern written all over his face. 

"It's nothing Tony don't worry about it." he said and got up "come let go sit on the sofa and talk about what you've written down for me yes," he said leading Tony over. 

Tony followed but didn't take his eyes off Loki. 

Tony showed him the book and Loki was amazed at how much he had written, it seemed this man's mind never shut up. He also saw all the doodles of things he had taken apart and things he wanted to invent. Tony was in all rights a genius and Loki would not be surprised if he had an extremely high IQ.

He continued to read and asked about things as well as he did. 

His hands tightened their grasp on the book when he came to a certain part. Tony had written about his father who had never been kind to him at all. He had always put Tony down and told he was a weak child who would never be able to take over the Stark company. What was worse was he would beat Tony whenever he had gotten anything wrong or any grade below an A. This was all getting very familiar for Loki. What got to him and made his head spin was when he read about how Tony's father had like his used him as a toy. 

Loki felt like he was going to be sick again but did not want to in front of Tony not wanting to offend him and make him think it was his fault. The poor thing worried so much about what anyone thought but he couldn't stop the rising feeling and his stomach flipping. He rushed to the bathroom attached to his office hoping Tony wouldn't follow or run away. 

Tony, of course, did follow and stepped inside seeing his kind doctor throwing up what little food lined his stomach and then dry wrenching his body shaking. 

He crouched next to Loki and rubbed his back "Doctor what's wrong. Why are you sick?" he asked softly.

"Tony I'm sorry you shouldn't have to see this.. please wait in the office I won't be long," he said. 

Tony shook his head "Doctor needs help as well. Doctor isn't well," he said rubbing Loki's shaking back again. 

"I'm sorry Tony I just can't say it's not professional for me to share my issues with patents. I'm here to help you get better not the other way around," he said and sigh seeing the hurt and worry in Tony's eyes.

He sat back and took Tony's hand "Maybe one day when you are feeling better but not now ok. It wouldn't help you at all." he said and got up pulling Tony to stand as well.

He leads the way back out to the office and sat back down with him. 

"Tony what your father did, it was very wrong you know this right?" he asked glad that Tony nodded, he knew it was hard to talk about and so didn't rush him at all.

"Do you still see him?" he asked softly.

  
"No, he was put in prison but not for that, be robbed a house so that's why," he said,

This got under Loki's skin, both their fathers had gotten away with beating and raping them. 

He sighed and handed the book back "ok let's leave that, for now, I don't wish to overwhelm you." he said. He stood and got them both some water and put the record player on smiling a little seeing tony close his eyes to enjoy it. 

They had minutes left before long so Loki started to wrap up the session "Keep writing ok Tony, you are doing so well. " he said "If anything happens, if you feel unable to cope with anything you can always call me ok, you have my work mobile." he said. He only gave his work moble out to hose he felt needed the extra support and Tony was one of them. 

Tony nodded "Doctor feel better, please," he said stroking Loki's face.

Loki couldn't stop himself closing his eyes and enjoying the gentle touch. It just felt so right. 

Once Tony left Loki slumped back down on the sofa and closed his eyes intending to just gather his thoughts but ended up falling asleep right there. Before he knew it it was late and time for him to head home. He was woken by Frigga shaking his arm "Loki dear you can't stay here all night." she said softly. 

He groaned and rubbed his eyes sitting up "What.... oh god Frigga what happened why is it dark out?" he asked.

"you fell asleep after your session with Tony and I could see you haven't slept at all, I cancelled the others so you had today to rest. You need to take a few days off ok," 

Loki shook head "No I can't do that, that is way too selfish. I have to be here for the other clients."| he said.

Frigga rolled her eyes at this "Loki darling you are just Like Thor was, how are you supposed to help them if you can't help yourself. You are overworking, you hardly eat and I know that something has happened. please take my advice. at least just take two days off that won't do any harm." she said a sad look in her eyes at the mention of her son.

Loki bit his lip and nodded "Alright I will but only two days." he said giving her a stubborn look. 

She rolled her eyes again and patted his knee. 

"Good now come on I have some dinner for you to take home,"

She sent him home with; beef and mushrooms with mash potatoes. She had also added in a little dessert as well of peanut butter chocolate chip brownies. 

Loki's stomach growled at the smell and he thanked her a lot before heading home. 

Loki got an early night and turned off his alarm seen as he wasn't going to go into work the next two days he could afford to sleep in for once and needed it.

[via PicsArt](https://picsart.com/i/image-so-trueloki-294689282036201)

made my "Lokiswife"https://picsart.com/u/lokistruegirlfriend


	4. Breaking the Rules

Loki slept in until 10 am and felt a bit guilty waking up so late when he had never slept in his whole life but he had to admit he did feel a bit better after getting some sleep. He pulled himself out of bed and trudged to the kitchen to make some tea and grabbed his favourite book to read, a book all about Norse mythology. He discovered his name was the name of a Norse God of Mischief and he rather liked it. He guessed his father had no idea of this great God or he would never call his "mistake" such a great name. Yes, his father would always remind Loki that he was a mistake and that he was never wanted, never loved. The book helped Loki to feel better about himself and he loved to learn as well, most of the books if not all he had were learning books and history books.

Loki read until around 2 pm when he suddenly got a call on his work phone and only one person currently had that number, Tony. This worried Loki greatly so he picked up immediately.

"Tony? What is it?" he asked hearing Tony was stuttering and his breathing heavy.

"He....he....he's out. he's going to find me! He will kill me!" Tony stammered crying.

"Tony who, do you mean your father?" he asked in a calm voice hoping to help Tony calm a little.

"Yes, he will find me and he will kill me! You have to help me!" he said.

"Tony, how did you find out?"

"The....the news. he's on the news. He killed a man in prison and then escaped. he looked right...right at the camera and grinned. I know he's coming for me. Please help me!" he begged.

"OK, Tony you need to take some deep breaths for me. Tell me what your address is I'm not at work right now so I can't check your file." Loki said. Tony managed to get it out while Loki quickly got dressed not bothering to brush his hair or anything.

"Tony, did you ever tell him or anyone your address?" Loki asked as he pulled his coat and shoes on.

"n...no but he's clever enough to figure it out," Tony said.

"Ok, I am on my way. Stay exactly where you are and do not open door for anyone but myself ok." Loki told him rushing to his car.

"I have to hang up now as I'm going to be driving but I am on my way," he said.

Loki drove as fast as he was legally able to, shaking a little himself worried sick for Tony. Tony was such a sensitive guy and needed a lot of help to build his confidence up. Loki knew he had it in him, he was so smart and had so much to offer. The fact that one man had ripped this from him for some sick form of pleasure made Loki so angry.

Finally, he got to the apartment block and hurried up to the right door "Tony it's Loki. Please let me in." he said knocking.

After a minute or so the door opened an inch and Tony's head peeked out. Even from here Loki could see how pale Tony was and that he had thrown up, most likely from having a panic attack.

Tony unlatched the door and let Loki in shutting it right away and just grabbed hold of Loki's t-shirt and hid his face in his chest shaking like a leaf. Loki sighed and rubbed his back, this was not professional, they were not meant to have contact but he was not going to push Tony away when he was so scared and only trusted him.

He held him like this for as long as Tony needed to calm down, just reassuring him and rubbing his back. Eventually when Tony stopped shaking Loki walked further int the apartment with Tony and sat on the sofa with him.

clasping Tony's hands he looked at him reassuringly "Tony you saw this on the tv yes?" he asked.

Tony nodded sniffing "I'm so scared, he will find me. I know it." he said.

"Tony the fact he escaped from prison and did that awful thing, he will have many police searching for him. They will catch him I'm sure of it." Loki said though he did worry a little himself.

Tony shook his head "No he will find me first! he will!" he said starting to panic again.

"Tony, remember deep breaths," he said doing the same himself to demonstrate.

Finally Tony calmed again "Would you like me to stay with you for a while?" he asked. It should be OK for a small amount of time as they did do home visits for those unable to get out of the house. He was surprised Tony hadn't requested this but also glad because it meant he was wanting to get better.

Tony nodded "Please I can't be alone right now." he said. Loki nodded and got up to make sure the apartment door was locked and latched "Do you have tea? I always find that helps to calm me." he asked. Tony nodded and went to get up but Loki told him to just sit and try to relax while he made them tea.

They sat drinking the tea and after sitting in a comfortable silence Tony showed Loki an AI program he had been working on. "I call it Jarvis and it's to help people with things. It's early on right now though. I've only tested it once." he said showing him all the information on the computer. Loki looked at all the stuff on the computer and was amazed. This was some very impressive work.

"Tony you are amazing! This is genius." he said and jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice saying "Thank you sir." from the computer.

Tony actually smiled at this which Loki was glad to see. "That's Jarvis?" he asked Tony who nodded

"Yes, he can hear and respond but only if you have him turned on, he is right now fully dependant on the computer. I do hope though to be able to integrate him into other systems and possibly make it so you can have him come with you," he said.

"Tony you have such talent, keep this up and I'm sure you will get there," he said.

"Can I ask, you said we're not at the office today? Don't you normally work today?" Tony asked.

Loki nodded "Yes, normally I do but Frigga our receptionist insisted I take the next two days off." he said.

"Doctor works hard and needs a break," Tony said reaching over to stroke Loki's messy hair he hadn't bothered with brushing.

Loki couldn't help but lean into the touch enjoying how it felt, so gentle and loving. He forgot for a minute or so that Tony was his patient, it just felt so right. "Tony we can't do this," he said after a few minutes taking the hand from his cheek and his heart dropped seeing the tiers that started to flow at this.

"Oh Tony no please don't cry," he said in a pained voice now taking Tony's face in his hands. he never wanted to be the cause of Tony's pain. Tony buried his face into Loki t-shirt again crying.

"Why can't we? Is this a bad thing?" he asked sniffling and looking up at Loki with such trusting eyes.

Loki sighed shaking his head "No it's not bad to comfort someone but the thing is, normally when you see a therapist you do not have contact with them physically." he said, but still wrapped his arms around tony to hug him.

"But it feels right and I like stroking your hair it's so soft." he said, "You are so warm."

This made Loki frown. Him warm? Many others had always told him he was cold to the touch and his way of talking. He was just defensive though because of his past he had a hard time trusting anyone. Tony though....this man seemed to have a way of melting his icy exterior.

"I know I feel the same way," Loki said letting Tony stroke his hair again now sat in his arms. Eventually Tony ended up falling asleep in Loki's arms, so he carried Tony to his bed and tucked him in and noticed an old bear in the shape of some green muscle covered creature in the corner of Tony bed, He guessed Tony slept with it so he tucked it in next to Tony.

He then found a chair and a book to read ad sat in the bedroom half reading and a half watching Tony. The book couldnt distract him for long though so he abandoned it and juts sat watching Tony sleep.

How was it this timid man was holding such a grasp on him? What was this strange feeling he was having in his heart, like something was pulling and squeezing it at the same time but it didn't hurt? Loki's stomach did a flip when Tony mumbled a little and said his name as he slept. Tony was dreaming about him? why?

A few hours past with Loki just sat watching him when eventually Tony woke blearily eyed and sat rubbing them.

"Doctor what happened, how did I get here?" he asked confused.

"You fell asleep and so I put you to bed," Loki replied handing Tony a glass of water he had gotten for him guessing his throat would be a bit rough after all the panic and crying he did.

"Tony, I have to go now. But you can call me again ok," he said and went to get up but was stopped when Tony grabbed his wrist and looked up at him pleadingly.

"No please don't go! Please stay here, stay overnight, you can sleep in my bed with me," he said.

Loki bit his lip and looked at him, this was getting way out of hand. But looking at that pleading face was melting him and well he really didn't want to leave himself.

_'What are you doing? You will get into so much trouble if anyone finds out!'_ he hissed to himself in his mind. However, he ignored that and nodded "Alright Tony I'll stay tonight." he said and went to sit back down but Tony pulled him to the bed. 

Stay here." he said with some stubbornness in his voice.

Loki grinned at this and sat down next to him on the bed. Tony snuggled closer and rest his head on Loki's chest. Loki felt that tug again and wrapped his arms around, Tony, holding him close.

"Don't you worry I'm here. No one will hurt you, Tony," he said and without thinking kissed Tony's forehead stroking his hair. 

[ ](https://imgur.com/57DaDEc)

Drawn by Robin Hess

https://robinhess.tumblr.com/post/183124358162/more-my-arts-and-comics-patreoncomrobinhess


	5. Early Christmas Presents

Over the next few days, Loki ended up spending any free time he had with Tony reassuring him that his father would not find him. finally, after two weeks he was caught and transferred to a maximum-security prison. Tony's father was never getting out.

It was now nearing the Christmas holidays and so Loki didn't have as many clients because they were all going on holidays and such. This left him with more time to spend with Tony. Tony had improved to the point where he was no longer afraid to go out alone even if it was just down the road a few minutes to his local newsagents. It was a great leap from the recluse he was when he first came to Loki.  
Over this time Loki's feelings had grown a lot for the man he was sure that Tony was feeling them as well. Loki would catch Tony watching him as if admiring his form. Though when Loki turned to smile at him he would quickly mask it and pretend to be busy fixing something. 

Loki was currently around Tony's again, it was the weekend and Tony had already had his therapy session for the week so they could chill and hang out at Tony's without fear of being seen in what would not be a professional way. Loki was currently making them both some hot chocolate with marshmallows in and sat it down on the coffee table that was littered with all sorts of mechanical parts then sat with Tony on the couch. "Tony It will soon be Christmas so that means that the sessions we have will be suspended until after," he said and saw the worry immediately rise in Tony.

"That's why I wanted to ask you something," he added quickly.  
"I wanted to ask if you would like to spend Christmas with me at my house?" he asked. They had always hung out at Tony's, no real reason it just turned out that way.

Tony's eyes widened and you could see the joy in them now, along with that small smile that was surfacing.  
"You want to spend your Christmas with me?" he asked "but don't you want to spend it with your family. Don't you ......don't you have a girlfriend?" he asked but hoping Loki didn't because the truth was Tony was falling in love with Loki. This amazing man who didn't ever shout or hurt him. He was so patent and gentle, he seemed to understand what he was going through so well.

"Yes Tony, you are the kindest person I've met. You have such a desire to learn and improve yourself despite everything you went through and that is something I value a lot. I feel more relaxed around you as well." he said squeezing Tony's knee and smiled at him. 

Tony blushed at this and nodded "I'd love to spend Christmas with you." he said softly and that was when they both slowly leaned in, both nervous but wanting it so much and kissed the other.  
They both gave a low moan and Loki's tong easily slipped into Tony's mouth who was more than happy to let him. Their arms wound around each other and they just sat kissing for some time.

After a while, they parted and both were blushing "Tony...." he whispered and smiled looking at him glad to see Tony was also smiling.

"Doctor I.....I wanted to do that for a while now." Tony said stroking Loki's hair as he loved to do. 

"Tony, you can call me Loki outside of our sessions ok. Doctor is too formal now," he said leaning into the touch.

Tony nodded and then hugged Loki tightly who stroked his back. They then enjoyed the hot chocolate and watch the tv that had some silly Christmas stuff on it. Tony ended up relaxing in Loki's arms who played with Tony's hair. 

Later the next week Loki invited Tony to come Christmas shopping with him "I don't normally celebrate because well I had no reason and no one to celebrate with but now you are here, so I need to get decorations and a tree so we can enjoy it" he said as he helped Tony with his coat doing it up for him and then leaned down to kiss him making Tony blush again. 

Tony was still getting used to the idea that someone wanted him.  
They set off and walked around the stores. There were lots of decorations out and even a Santa in the centre of the mall with elves and reindeer. Tony was so excited to see the reindeer and so Loki leads him over where, they were allowed to pet them and have their picture taken. They stood side by side arms round each other and both smiling like idiots in front of the reindeer. When the picture was processed Loki couldnt help but laugh at it "we look like love-struck teens" he said but he liked it as well because Tony was smiling a real smile in it and so was he. He hadn't felt so happy ever.  
"Why don't we go and get something to eat and drink then we can finish off the shopping," he said and Tony nodded. Tony choose a cafe with the most Christmas lights you ever saw and where they were selling Santa hats and reindeer antlers. He got himself a Santa hat and made Loki wear the antlers.  
Loki made a pouting face but couldn't keep it for long and just laughed which made Tony laugh as well. 

They sat sipping their tea, coffee and the cakes they had on the couch, they had managed to grab it before it got too crowded. Loki played with Tony's hand and kissed him occasionally. 

When they finally got to Loki's house they had so much stuff. Many decorations and Loki had bout a good few presents for Tony and Frigga. He had invited her to come over for Christmas as well as this year she would be alone. She had lost her son that year and he knew it was going to be hard for her. She was going to come over Christmas eve, she had also promised to keep quiet about his and Tony's relationship seeing that both their health and happiness had improved so much since. 

The tree arrived that evening, a big one that was around 6ft tall and they both set to work on decorating it. After they stood back to admire it. Loki wrapped his arms around Tony's waist holding him from behind as they looked at it.  
"It looks amazing Loki," Tony said watching the twinkling lights in awe.  
Loki smiled and leaned down kissing his neck lovingly.  
Tony turned and kissed his hands running through that beautifully soft black hair.  
Things started to get heated, Loki was trying not to show how turned on he was not wanting to scare Tony away but he couldnt hide the growing bulge in his pants.

Tony felt it and blushed before letting his rub against Loki and both moaned as they kissed.  
"Tony if you keep this up I'm going to want to go further," Loki said breathlessly.

Tony looked up at him and smiled "Then do it. I want to be with you. I love you Loki." he said and blushed when he saw Loki's eyes widen but so full of joy.  
"I love you two Tony," he said kissed him deeply.

Loki guided Tony to the couch and started to undo Tony's shirt letting his hand wander over his chest feeling the scars but loving them.  
Tony was a little self-conscious of them and tried to hide them.  
"Tony's they are beautiful, they show how brave you are. That you are a strong person. They are battle scars and something to be proud of" Loki said holding Tony's hands and kissed them. He then traced every scare followed by kissing them loving the thick moans that Tony gave.  
Tony frustrated now that Loki was still fully dressed undid his shirt as well and looked at his alabaster skin in awe. He two has scared littering his chest and some burn marks that never healed.  
Loki could tell Tony was curious but right now he needed to be with Tony fully. "After Tony, I will tell you about them after I promise," he said leaning in kissing him again laying tony down on the couch and worshipped the man's body.

soon both were fully naked and rubbing against each other "Let's take this to the bed, you will be a lot more comfortable" Loki said and Tony let himself be lead there and allowed Loki to take charge. Both had known no other way then forced to perform sexual acts but it was coming naturally now and they felt pleasure from it because it was with the right person, someone they loved. 

Loki started to prepare Tony and it made him if possible even harder seeing Tony now writhing in pleasure under him as he fingered his ass.  
"Oh, Loki this... ugh" he moaned his hips bucking up of their own accord.  
When Tony groaned so loudly the neighbours were sure to hear Loki knew he had the right spot. He made sure to hit that spot each time as he fingered him.

"Mmm, I think you are well enough prepared and I can't wait any longer" Loki purred his dick standing tall twitching with anticipation, tony's the same.  
"Please, Loki please do it!" Tony begged to move his hips up and down.

Loki was more than happy to oblige and took Tony's legs in his arms and lined up before pushing in slowly until he filled Tony. Tony gave a shaky moan and grinned the bedsheets unable to believe how good this felt.  
Loki waited for what seemed an eternity before he started to move, making sure to hit that sweet spot inside Tony each time. 

Tony moaned very loudly and bucked his hips up meeting Loki.  
Loki took Tony's dick in his hand and rubbed in time this thrusts. He hadn't felt so good and so loved ever. Right now here with Tony, he felt on top of the world, he felt like a God.

both moved in perfect harmony until they came together moaning each other's names Loki filling Tony who came over Loki's chest.  
Loki lay down next to Tony panting and pulled him into his arms kissing him lazily.  
Tony smiled and kissed him back "Oh my God that was amazing," he said shakily and felt like all his troubles had melted away. 

Loki nodded "Yes, I agree. I've never felt so good in my life." he said and stroked Tony's hair kissing him. They lay like this for a while just enjoying the feeling.

"Loki, you said you would tell me how you got your scars," Tony said looking up from where he lay in Loki's arms. 

Loki bit his lip and nodded and so started to tell Tony about his father and how he had treated him than just thrown him away onto the streets when he has gotten bored.  
Tony was shocked and hugged Loki tightly who couldnt stop the tiers that fell "Oh my dear Loki love." he said softly and kissed him. No wonder Loki knew what hew was going through, how it felt. He had suffered the same and kept it bottled up all these years not wanting to bother anyone.

Loki stopped crying after a few minutes and smiled "Thank you for listening to me Tony it felt good finally tell someone. It also felt strange though considering I am your therapist." he said with a small laugh.  
"Even Doctor Loki needs help," Tony said.  
Loki blushed getting the double meaning. He leaned in and kissed his love stroking his hair. 

As they lay there just kissing and enjoying each other touch they didn't see the snow that started to fall outside. The first snow of Christmas and that would lay thick and make the world around them like a fairytale land.

[](https://imgur.com/bi4N3Xq)

Made by Embronic Pith

https://www.flickr.com/photos/62459506@N04


	6. A very Loki Christmas

It was the morning of Christmas Eve, Loki was in the kitchen already starting on the Christmas dinner the three of them would be having that night. Loki was sure that Frigga would end up bringing something as well as she was want to do.  
Tony was meant to be putting the presents under the tree but Loki was sure he was off "fixing" something. He smiled to himself not minding, as long as Tony was happy that was all that mattered to him.  
He checked on the meat and potatoes and then set to work on the veg and so on. after a while, he was finally able to go and find him. He grabbed the drinks he made for them some tea and found Tony indeed in the bedroom fiddling with his clock. 

"Did it offend you?" he asked and chuckled when Tony jumped as he had been concentrating so much.  
"No I just thought I could improve it," he said and accepted the tea handed to him.  
"Well you always seem to be able to mend things ad improve on them," he said.

Tony blushed and kissed him "Thank you for giving me the best Christmas ever." he said against Loki's lips. 

"Come on you were meant to be putting the presents under the tree, Frigga will be over soon," he said taking Tony's hand and leading him back to the living room. "I will be back in a minute I have to check on the vegetables then I will help," he said.

a few hours later and Frigga arrived, Loki handed her a brandy and got himself some whiskey and cola and the same for Tony who had discovered he rather liked it. They all sat around the fire and chatted for a while Tony ending up snuggled close to Loki.  
Frigga couldn't help but grin at this "You both look so adorable like this." she said.  
Loki rolled his eyes but blushed, Tony kissed Loki's cheek.

They spent the day watching some trashy Christmas movies and Loki making sure the food was doing well. They were all a little tipsy when it was dinnertime and somehow Tony and Frigga had managed to wrap Loki in some lights who was now pouting but this just made them both laugh even more.

After dinner, they sat in the living room again and ate dessert which was a chocolate cake Frigga had made.  
"Tony I love you so much and I can not stand the thought of not having you near, so I wanted to ask, would like to move in with me? " he asked Tony who was curled up in his lap arms resting against his chest. Frigga had fallen asleep.  
Tony's eyes widened "You want to live me? " he asked.

"Of course I do, I had no life before you came along and seeing you so happy makes my heart race. I don't ever want to lose that," he said.  
Tony squealed and kissed him deeply "Id love to!" This sudden loud noise woke Frigga who jumped and looked over wit ha start.

"Whatever is all the noise about?" she asked.

"Loki just asked me to move in with him!" Tony said excitedly.  
Frigga grinned "I think it will be great for you both." she said.

at around 1 am they decided it was time to retire for the night and so Loki set up the sofa bed for Frigga in the living room and then left her to do what she needed.  
He went to his and Otnys bedroom and blushed seeing Tony laid on the bed with nothing but a bow tied around his erection.  
"Tony! we have company!" he said but still joined him on the bed kissing him.

"Well you better be quiet then," Tony said winking which made Loki moan a little who quickly covered his mouth. 

Tony helped Loki undress who then lay over him kissing him rubbing their dicks against each other as they both tried to stifle their moans.  
"Tony....ah...I need you inside!" Loki begged breathlessly.  
Tony grinned and started to prepare Loki's ass which didn't take long considering how turned on they both were.  
Finally, Loki was able to lower himself onto Tony both moaning as quietly as they could and started to move. 

Tony looked up at his love as his head fell back in pure pleasure, the pleasure that he was giving him.  
Tony made sure to pleasure Loki's dick as well, making Loki moan even more and having to cover his mouth.

Soon both were close to orgasm and Loki came, his semen going right into Tony's mouth who lapped it up loving how he tasted.  
Tony filled Loki and they both lay there next to each other bathing in the afterglow.  
"You make a great Doctor Tony" Loki said, "I am defiantly feeling a lot better."  
They dosed off after this and didn't wake until around 9 am. 

after a quick shower in the bathroom attached to the bedroom, Loki had two, They dressed in some comfy pyjamas and went down to find Frigga was cooking in the kitchen.  
"Ah you two are finally up," he said and winked. Yep, she had heard them and they both blushed furiously.  
"I'm making a fry up which I think you both need," she said.

"Frigga you shouldn't be cooking you are guest let me," Loki said walking over but only got a hand batting his away "No Loki you do so much go and relax, I've made a pot of tea for you both it's already on the coffee table with your favourite mugs," she said.  
Loki relented seeing he was not going win this and so he followed Tony and they sat on the couch sipping their teas. 

After breakfast, they decided that it was time for presents and so Loki gave his first.  
He got Frigga a nice floral patterned summer scarf and a set of earrings.  
"Loki these look beautiful, they must have cost you a lot!" she said holding the gold pearl earrings.

"It's worth it, you have been amazing to me. You treat me like I'm your son and you don't know how much it means to me," he said.

He then gave Tony his which was a brand new set of tools and a trench goat he had seen Tony admiring.

"Oh Loki these are perfect!" he said hugging him tightly. Loki smiled and hugged him back.

From Frigga, Loki got a history book and from Tony a sculpture of them both which had taken Tony a lot of time and effort.

"This is the best Christmas ever," Loki said hugging them both in a tight hug.

[](https://imgur.com/pF9orUP)

Drawn by S.T.A.R.K-DM

https://stark-dm.tumblr.com/post/169320996958


	7. Roles Reversed

A week passed and Loki returned to work. Tony had fully moved in with him now, all his things which wasn't much were moved.  
Despite it not being advisable Tony was still Loki's patent. It was worse to change therapists halfway through.

Loki had been working hard all day with clients and the whole he had been feeling a little queasy. He was burning up but he felt cold and shaky. Finally, the latest session ended and he was afforded a few minutes of peace before the next one. This was a new case and Loki hoped that this man would want to help himself. He was an older man than most clients he had which was odd but not unheard of, rich beyond belief and went by the name Lucifer. Loki though was a little suspicious, he just had a bad feeling like the man was lying. He tried to push it aside and tell himself it was just because he was not feeling well.

A few minutes later there was abuzz of the intercom and Frigga said his next client was ready. He called to let him in and stood to go and great him.  
When he looked up and saw who it was he froze terrified. 

The man was not called Lucifer but Laufey. He was Loki's father!

Loki shook his head and backed up eyes wide with fear and he could feel his stomach flipping, head spinning. No this couldn't be happening! 

"Hello son, come now why so afraid you must miss dear old father" Laufey saif with a sneer on his face. 

Loki shook his head backed up against the wall going so pale.  
"wh....wh...why are....are you here?" he stammered flinching as Laufey stepped nearer. 

"What I can't come and visit my son at his work?" he asked looking Loki up and down like the animal he was. 

"P...p...please just leave." 

"Now now I am your client you have to help me," he said in such a sickly sweet tone that made Loki want to throw up.  
"I came to the best therapist in the city and I intend to get my treatment," he said walking up closer so Loki was now flat against the wall and Laufey's face almost touching Loki's.  
He grabbed Loki's face pulled it down "I heard you found some snivelling brat and are now dating. that's rich." he said and spat in Loki's face who was trembling but unable to speak. 

"You realize he doesn't care about you right. He only wants you for your money." Laufey said and threw Loki so he fell onto his desk. Loki tried to scramble over it to get away but Laufey just laughed and pinned him down. For an old man, he was always surprisingly strong.  
"All you are good for is fucking and that is exactly what he will do. Once he's gotten his fill he will toss you aside and move on." Laufey said with an evil laugh and pulled Loki's pants down.  
"Now let's begin where we left off shall we" he whispered leaning over Loki and flipped him so he could take him over the desk. 

Loki was too scared to try and resist, he was the small scared little boy again unable to fight back against the giant. Luckily for him when Laufey had flipped him over he had accidentally turned on the intercom and so Frigga could hear it now. She heard Laufey laughing then Loki's cry of pain as he was taken raw and quickly got up rushing to open the door.  
The colour drain from her face at the sight. "Get off him!" she screamed and rushed over to try and help but Laufey just pushed her away.

Loki's eyes widened seeing this. his biological father hitting the woman who was like a real mother to him and finally found the strength to fight back. He bit at the hand holding him down making Laufey yelp and pull back out of him.  
"You dammed brat, how dare you!" he shouted. Loki quickly pulled his pants up and using the belt of his fathers that had been tossed aside tied him up before rushing to Frigga. his head was still spinning and he felt awful but it didn't matter, he had to make sure she was ok. 

"I'm fine Loki 's Just a bruise," she said as he helped her stand.  
"Loki.....how....what?" she asked but caught him as he started to sway.  
Loki clung other and all he could do was say "Tony Tony" Shaking like a leaf before he threw up and passed out. 

Loki woke a few hours later in his bed.  
"Loki?" came a familiar soothing voice. It was Tony, Frigga had called him and the police after Loki passed out. 

"Tony what...what happened? How did I get here?" he asked trying to sit up but Tony didn't let him.

"Shh lay down," he said softly and kissed him reassuringly.

"Frigga called me and told me what happened. She called the police as well. your father is in custody." he said softly stroking Loki's hair.  
Loki buried his face in Tony chest and just cried and cried grateful that Tony didn't try to stop him or push him to talk.  
Eventually, he calmed enough to look up at Tony who had the most loving look, that was also full of worry for him.

"Loki...." Tony said softly and kissed him gently to reassure him he was safe. 

"I should have known something was up. The name he gave, I should have guessed," he said. 

"That man was your father, wasn't he? The man who...who raped you as mine did?" he asked.

Loki nodded "I don't know how he found me, I moved os far away. I fucked up." he said softly.

Tony should his head "No you didn't he is a cruel twisted man. but he's locked up now and I'm sure they will judge him guilty. Frigga is going to testify." he said.  
"Frigga! Is she ok? father he hit her hard," he asked.

"She's fine thanks to you," he said and smiled to Loki reassuring him.  
Just then Gandalf came in and climbed into the bed and licked Loki's face.  
"Gandalf's been worried sick wouldn't leave your side for ages," Tony said. He had only taken him out to go toilet.

Loki hugged Gandalf close so glad that when this had all happened Gandalf had been safe at home with Tony.  
"Can I have some tea please Tony?" he asked softly. Tony smiled and nodded.  
He helped Loki to sit up and Gandalf sat in Loki's lap.  
"I will bring it up so you just stay in bed ok," Tony said and kissed him before going to make the tea.

Loki sat stroking Gandalf but the scene kept playing in his head and he felt that nausea again and quickly leaned over the side throwing up and crying in shame. Gandalf barked to try and get Tony's attention. Tony had been walking up the stairs when he heard the bark and hurried in. Seeing and shaking Loki and sick on the floor he put them together in his mind. placing the tea down he went over and helped Loki to get up to clean off in the bathroom. "OIt's ok no need to be ashamed," he said as Loki kept apologising. 

He helped Loki into the bath and washed him down making sure to reassure him he was safe and how beautiful he was. He made sure to take extra care when washing Loki's hair and massaging his head stroking the hair knowing he liked it and honestly Tony needed to reassure himself that Loki was safe and here with him.  
after the bath, Tony helped Loki dress in some pJ's and cleaned up the mess before taking Loki to the living room and sitting him down. 

"Let's have the tea now," he said softly and they just sat there in a comfy silence Loki snuggling up in Tony's arms eventually dosing off holding onto him. 

The roles were well and truly reversed now.

[](https://imgur.com/HvSSZEB)

Drawn by Candy-Swirl

https://www.deviantart.com/candy-swirl


	8. I Just Want To Scream

Loki sat in his and Tonys bed staring at the wall, his face was a blank expression and he had not said a single word since that evening. Tony of course never leaves his side only to use the bathroom and Gandalf as well was right there with him in bed.  
Tony was at a loss as to what to do, he was not trained as Loki was dealing with such things but it seemed Loki never really confronted the issue himself and now with it repeating it was just ripping open the wounds nad the band-aids of Loki had so carefully applied.  
He sighed as he made some soup for Loki, he hadn't eaten at all and so Tony worried for him even more. He went back up with the soup and tea and placed it down on the cabinet. He got into the bed with Loki and wrapped his arms around him, Loki buried his face into Tony's chest and held so tight, as if his life depended on it while Tony stroked his hair and hummed softly.  
"Loki I made some soup for you please eat some of it at least," Tony said placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.  
Loki shook his head feeling like he couldnt eat anything.  
"Loki please I don't want to see you get ill because of this. You have helped me more than you know and now it's my turn," he said.  
Loki didn't move for a minute before giving a small nod, he sat up and allowed Tony to hand him the food. He slowly ate some of it. a few small spoonfuls before he handed it back glad Tony didn't force it more.  
"Come on let's go and take a shower ok," he said and took Loki by the hand leading him to the bathroom. He undressed Loki and himself and then turned on the water allowing the warm water to cascade over them. He wrapped his arms around Loki and just held him close allowing the warmth to envelop them. Loki was crying but didn't say anything of course. they just let the water wash away the tears and pain that they carried.  
Tony washed Loki's body and hair and kissed him glad Loki would still let him. HE would have fully understood if he didn't want to after what happened, but the fact he let him and well was still happy to be naked around him showed Tony how much Loki loved and trusted him.

They were now sat in the living room with some tea and Loki wrapped in blankets kind of like a protective shield against the world, Tony was sat next to now holding one of Loki's hand.

"Right now, all I want to do is scream," Loki said softly looking down a few tiers falling again.

Tony looked at him with such love and sympathy. "Then do it." he said squeezing his hand in encouragement and support."  
Loki shook his head "No that would just be wrong and selfish." he said.

Tony sighed and turned to him giving a kiss of his forehead.  
"Loki loves you shouldn't deny yourself the support you need and if that means you need to scream to vent the pain your feeling then do it. I ma here you are safe and can not be hurt just let it out let go and do not worry" he said. 

Loki looked into those beautiful eyes that held so much love and trust for him. He was so lucky that they had met even if it was not under the best circumstances.  
Right here and now he had someone willing to stand by him and take all of the shit in his life. 

"Its ok go on" Tony encouraged him. 

Loki nodded and looked down before he just screamed so loud as you had never heard before. This man who was normally so calm and collected now sat here screaming with such pain and anguish in his voice. Years of pent up anger, pain and suffering just boiled over. tiers streamed down his face and his expression was so pained. his body shook with it all.  
Tony sat there never letting go of his hand and let him vent not chastising him or telling him he was being bad, he knew that this needed to happen. Loki had suffered so much for others he now needed the help and support.  
Loki eventually stopped and sat sobbing and shaking in Tony's arms until he was unable to anymore. 

Tony knew it was going to take more than this for Loki to recover having gone through it himself but as he had learnt, confronting it was the first step.  
"Feeling any better?" Tony asked softly stroking Loki's hair. 

Loki nodded "Thank you, Tony....for...for being here. you are amazing you know that." he with a weak smile. 

Tony smiled back "Oh love I am always here you are my whole world ok," he said and kissed him. "No matter what you can tell me anything, never be afraid to express yourself with me. you taught me that and have been such massive support in my life. I am here for you as well ok." he said.  
Loki nodded and for the first time in his life he truly believed that he was able to express himself, he didn't need to hide or put on a front.

Just then Gandalf came in having heard the scream he, of course, had worried for his master and come running... Loki hugged him close "It's ok now Gandalf, I'm sorry if I scared you," he said.  
Gandalf licked his face and gave a happy bark. "Tony do you think maybe we could go out for a walk with Gandalf today, I need the fresh air and peace. Just us three," he asked.  
Tony nodded and smiled "Sure I can deal with that. We can go through the woods no one goes that way." he said knowing Loki asked because he knew Tony still had his issues that Loki had been helping confront and deal with.

They got changed and Loki washed up before they headed out. Loki had Gandalf on a leash and held tightly to Tony's hand both were drawing strength from the other to be out among people at that moment.  
They were sat on a bench and Gandalf was running around the field when they saw Frigga walking. She saw then and came over "Loki darling" she said and hugged him. "How are you feeling today?" she asked.

Loki bit his lip and looked down "i...." he trailed off. It was hard to talk about it and he didn't want to confront it right now. This was meant to be a way to get away from it.  
Tony rubbed his back "Frigga right now he just wants to enjoy some fresh air and time away from everything. we just came out for a walk." he said. She smiled nodding.  
Of course dear I'm sorry." she said and squeezed Loki's hand.  
Loki smiled and stroked Gandalf who came over. 

"He has grown so much," she said stroking Gandalf. "You have done such a great job with him," she said to Loki.  
Loki thanked her and she then left hem be to have time alone. Loki rests his head on Tony's shoulder and gave a weak smiled and they sat there enjoying the peace, a comfortable silence.

[](https://imgur.com/U5vzDzx)

drawn by LEFT

https://aminoapps.com/c/marvel/page/user/lg/lXXa_aXNTRf37r1KmgPKJ70obrKLYYXBlok


	9. Engaging in life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas Eve everyone.   
So sorry its been awhile since i posted to this. Writers block is a bitch.  
Ive had a lot of stuff going on and most recently my wisdom tooth, which ended up having to come out.   
I hope that this is a good chapter. I will try and do better next time and hopefully get back into the swing of things.

For the next month, Loki was put on paid leave, he quietly objected but he didn't have the strength to fight it, plus both Tony and Frigga made sure he actually took that time.  
He was also told he had to see a therapist if his own and of course he was not able to treat Tony who refused to see anyone else and instead stay with Loki helping him, Gandalf trailed after Loki where ever he went worried for his master who does quiet now and hardly said a word, he would just walk around the house in a silent haze and when he was with his therapist he would not look at him or say a word. He knew himself it wasn't healthy or helping but it was easier said than done when you were the patent he knew this as well. That's why he was patient and forgiving with the people who came to hi with genuine problems wanting to get over them.

It was fast approaching Tony's birthday and despite how awful Loki felt he still wanted to do something for him because he had been amazing at helping him and reassuring him even with his own issues he had started seeing Loki for in the first place still there. 

"Loki you know you do not have to do anything, after what happened recently you are in no state to celebrate, plus honestly the best thing I could have for my birthday is to be with you and I have that," he said stroking Loki's hair and kissing him gently. Loki kissed him back almost desperately as if reassuring himself that Tony was still there, that he wouldn't just walk away because he was now broken not strong anymore.   
Tony held his love tightly in his arms, it was a little comical because Loki was taller than Tony. 

"But I really want to, maybe we could order takeaway? that way we don't have to go out," he said again thinking of Tony before himself despite everything.  
Tony had gotten even better with going out, he could now be out for at least two hours before it too hard and they had to head back home.

"all right we can do that, but hey no getting me a gift ok I really do have the best gift ever right here in my arms," he said kissing Loki again.  
Loki blushed a little kissed him back and traced Tonys face remembering every single little detail, he loved Tony so much. Remember how when they first met he had been this timid little man who couldn't look him in the eyes and now look at him protecting his boyfriend from harm and able to actually go outside with other people around, even men. Sure he did still shrink a little into Loki's arms when they got to close but Loki got it and he knew that that was something a natural instinct that may never go away. He could hardly blame Tony.

Over the next few days, they took a few walks along their favourite dog-walking path with Gandalf who was growing into quite the big boy now. He was very protective of both Loki and Tony and had boundless energy.   
In this time Loki despite Tony's words still shopped for a present for Tony, online of course so they didn't have to go to crowded spaces neither of them was great with that right now.

"Loki.....what did I tell you about getting me something," he said as Loki gave him the present that he had wrapped beautifully in gold shiny wrapping paper.  
Loki just gave a small smile as he crouched before him hands rested on Tony's knees.  
Tony opened it and looked confused as he opened it and saw a silver ring band with a red and a green jewel on it. 

Loki took it held it "Tony you are an amazing human being, you have come such a long way since we first met. I remember that moment you first stepped into my office you were so shy and fearful but now look at you. Taking care of a wreck like me. I love you so much and I know that I wouldn't want to spend my life without you." he said.  
"Tony will you please do me the honour of marrying me?" he asked holding the ring out to him.

Tony's face was now beet red and tiers were falling, but hey were happy tiers, tiers of sheer joy and overwhelming happiness.  
Tony's nodded "Oh yes, of course, I will!" he said and took Loki's face and kissed him deeply and hugged him tightly.   
now both cried with their happiness.  
This was not how Loki had envisioned the proposal but he actually liked this more than his original idea because it was a special thing between just the two. 

Loki put the ring on Tony's find who admired it and couldn't help but bounce with joy.   
This did put a real smile on Loki's face. He felt like he had finally done something right since that awful day a month ago. 

At this moment the pizza deliver arrived nad made them both jump out of their skin. Loki was a bit fearful whenever the doorbell rang and Tony was as well but Tony was better with it right now so he gave Loki a reassuring kiss and went to get the pizza. He had to show off the ring though to the pizza delivery guy who congratulated him, Tony was like a kid in a candy store as he told him bouncing up and down.

After they had the pizza things did get a little heated but Loki couldn't go all the way not after what happened which Tony was very understanding of course. Loki was happy to give TOny a hand job but he just couldn't do any more than that, it just brought back the bad memory.   
After they sat snuggled on the sofa watching the tv and pointing out all the inaccuracies of some space movie. Both had become rather obsessed with them.


	10. For AlwaysWithEntropy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey remember you named Loki's cactus well look what I got for Xmas.

Ami the cactus. 

For AlwaysWithEntropy on Archive of Our Own https://imgur.com/gallery/472SmeP  
Check it out ;)  
I'll update the pot as the season changes.


End file.
